H2O:Just Add Water
by xyou'rethemusicinmex
Summary: Sharpay, Kelsi and new rebellious girl Gabriella find themselves stranded in a mysterious island. They find themselves in a mysterious cave, and thier lives take a sudden turn. Will it be for the better or for the worst? Losely based on TV series. TG ZS R
1. Metamorphosis

H2O: Just Add Water

_**Hey guys this is my new story that has been on my mind since forever. I love the series H2O: Just Add Water. It is so original and unlike most TV shows, so I thought that I could make a story out of it using HSM characters. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O: Just Add Water series and I only own most of the plot. The idea about mermaids, Mako Island, and magical powers are based on the TV show. **_

_**So anyway, read and tell me what you think about it. Tell me if you want me to continue this story. **_

_**Kitty x**_

**Metamorphosis**

Sharpay dove into the water, her body moving gracefully with the water of the local pool. She did a perfect lap, in a fast time. Kelsi, a pretty brunette, was on the sidelines watching Sharpay do her lap as well as timing how fast she was swimming. She looked at the way Sharpay gracefully swam in the water. She sighed. If only she could swim like that… it did not seem fair. Only she out of all her friends could not swim.

"So, how'd I do?" Sharpay asked as she held onto the side of the pool. Kelsi smiled and showed her the stop clock. "Awesome that's 21 seconds away from my personal best."

"Shar, you are doing fine. I'm sure you will win the regional championships." Kelsi reassured her best friend of 14 years.

"I will beat that tomorrow. Give me two weeks and I'll be ready for regionals!" Sharpay said determinedly, not really listening to her friend's reassurance. She needed to feel like she was ready. Kelsi sighed and shook her head, typical Sharpay.

"OK, well you practice; I think that I'll be heading over to the pier. I need to take my dad his lunch. Mum asked me." Kelsi said. Sharpay nodded dismissingly.

"OK, Toodles!" Sharpay said. Kelsi smiled.

"Toodles," Kelsi replied. Walking along the pier, she smiled as she breathed in the smell of salty fresh sea water. This always calmed her.

"Kelsi!" said a voice, she looked around. "Hey Kelsi," said the voice again. Kelsi turned to face the direction in which the sound came from, it was Troy Bolton. He was East High's golden boy, player and jerk. Even though he was good looking with those gorgeous cerulean eyes and sandy brown hair that fell perfectly in front of his eyes, he was still the most arrogant people you would ever meet in your life. She hated him! She looked at him in surprise. She pointed at herself as if asking whether he was talking to her.

"Yes, you Kelsi," he said. "Look I'm having some trouble here. Can you help?" he asked her, almost sounding genuine. Kelsi did a double take. She raised an eyebrow at him and looked at him sceptically.

"No, I don't think so." She said. She did not believe him. She knew that he was up to something; there was something there in his facial features that told her no to trust him.

"Come on…Please? The Zodiac won't go and all I need you to do is to pass me the tools." He said, referring to his jet boat. Kelsi looked at him again; she thought that he looked genuine so she nodded.

"OK," she said. She walked over to him. "I'm not good with boats." She said.

"You'll be fine," he reassured but there was a smirk working its way onto his face. Nervously, she climbed into the boat. Troy smirked, his plan was in action. He started to undo the rope that was holding the boat ashore.

"It took me a while to realise that someone stole my spark plug." He said glaring at her, even though her back was facing him.

"So does it work without one?" Kelsi asked whilst rummaging through his tools. Troy gave the boat a push, and it slowly started to move away from the pier. Kelsi turned around in surprise. She started in shock as the boat started drifting away.

"No… no spark plug…no spark. I was getting sick of that thing anyway." He said smirking as the boat drifted even further. Chad walked up to him. They were both smirking, but Kelsi had other things to worry about. How was she going to get out? The water was pretty deep and she did not know how to swim.

"Why me? I didn't steal your spark plug." Kelsi said innocently. She felt like crying. Why was she so stupid to fall for his ploy?

"Because you're here Kelsi." Troy said. _Some excuse_, Kelsi thought. "And besides, my dad will buy me a new boat. No biggie." He smirked. _**Stupid, Arrogant, JERK!**_ Kelsi screamed in her mind.

"This isn't funny." She yelled so that Troy could hear. She was scared, what was she going to do?

"Are you kidding? This works for me right Chad?" Troy asked. The two of them laughed and Hi 5-ed each other. Kelsi sighed; she tried to come up with ideas, something that would get her out of this situation, but her mind seemed blank with fear. The boys kept on laughing. The sat down on the boat. She sighed.

"This could not be happening." She told herself. Just then someone jumped onto the boat from the pier. Kelsi screamed in surprise. The brunette beauty looked at her weirdly. The girl had chocolate brown eyes and perfectly curled brunette locked that cascaded down her back.

Troy and Chad stopped laughing. Troy looked at the new girl, she really was hot. He recognised her from his homeroom class this morning; she had just transferred here from Chicago. Now what did Darbus say that her name was?

_What was her name…Isabella Vegas…NO…Gabriella Vegas…No that was not it, OH Yeah! Gabriella Montez._

He never really did look at her properly this morning. All he did was trip her up and tease her to look cool in front of his friends, but now all her could think was WOW.

He took in her appearance. She had the most curvaceous body that he had ever seen, but that was not all, her perfect facial features and natural tan, made her look even more beautiful. What also surprised him was that she was not wearing any makeup, unlike every other girl in this town. He smirked. He must say; he was surprised when she jumped onto the boat. This girl seemed to be something more than what meets the eye. He watched intrigued as the two girls engaged themselves in a conversation.

"Is this supposed to be some sort of rescue? Because this is serious. I don't mean state the obvious, but we are just floating out to sea. Both of us." Kelsi said. Gabriella smirked. She pulled the spark plug from her jean pocket.

Troy and Chad, who were watching were gob smacked. Their jaws were nearly touching the ground. _SHE took the plug? _Kelsi was also shocked.

"You took that?" She asked amazed. She could not believe that the new girl could pull off a stunt like that. Gabriella inserted the spark plug into its socket. The boat revered into life. Gabriella sat down in the seat and took control.

"Troy Bolton is a pig." She said looking in the direction of where Troy and Chad were standing, staring at her. "Anything I can do to get under his skin, can't be a bad thing can it?" she asked as she remembered their encounter this morning. From that moment on, she decided to make his life a living hell.

"Cool, thanks Gabriella." Kelsi said. Kelsi was happy that for once someone was standing up to Troy. Gabriella looked at her shocked.

"You know my name?" She said, but it came out more as a question.

"Yeah, well… I've seen you around school since you arrived. Oh… I mean I meant to say hello and everything…" Kelsi finished off awkwardly. Gabriella just nodded. She was used to this kind of stuff. She was used to not having any friends, being a social outcast.

"Hold on," she told Kelsi. Kelsi immediately sat down as the boat started to move. She did not want to risk the chance of falling into the water. Kelsi leaned over and whispered something into Gabriella's ears. Gabriella grinned at the idea. The swerved the boat around so that it caused the water to ripple. Water splashed in all directions and it also soaked Troy. The girls Hi 5-ed each other and drove off in the boat. Troy just stood there, still not recovered from his shock.

"Dude, they're taking your boat." Chad exclaimed. But Troy did not do anything. He knew that it would be no use. He just smirked at the retreating backs of Gabriella and Kelsi. But his main focus was on Gabriella. She was different to other girls he had met.

--

Gabriella drove the boat all around the port, as she came close to the sea, they spotted Sharpay.

"Hey Sharpay, you want to join us?" Kelsi called out. Sharpay looked at Gabriella suspiciously.

"You licensed?" She called.

"Are you my mother?" Gabriella retorted. Sharpay smirked, this girl had attitude; and she liked that.

The three girls drove out to sea. Enjoying the view of the calm, deep blue ocean. Suddenly the boat stopped. Gabriella jiggled the keys around to see whether the boat would start up again. Nothing worked.

"Looks like we're stranded." Gabriella announced.

"Really? I didn't notice. I knew this was a bad idea." Sharpay retorted as she shook her head in disbelief. Gabriella frowned.

"Seems like we have to row to that island." Gabriella said pointing to the island that had just cleared up from the mist in front of them.

"Mako Island? No way!" Sharpay argued.

"No one goes to Mako Island. They say that it's haunted." Kelsi agreed with Sharpay.

"Well that's the only choice we have." Gabriella replied looking back to see that they were miles off shore. Sharpay scoffed as she too grabbed an oar and started rowing towards the mysterious Mako Island.

The boat arrived shore, Gabriella and Sharpay pulled the boat in so that it would not drift ashore.

"Let me see if I have any signal." Sharpay said taking out her pink cell phone.

"Sharpay is always prepared." Kelsi added, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Wonderful. Good for her." She replied.

"I can't get any signal down here, let's try to get on higher land, maybe then I can." Sharpay suggested.

"Good idea." Kelsi agreed. Gabriella stood back, but when the two girls started to walk away she followed them not wanting to be left alone.

--

"No, no signal yet." Sharpay told the other two. They had been walking for over half an hour and there was sign of them getting anywhere. It seemed like they've been walking in circles. They came to a halt as there was a gap between where they were walking. The foot path was slipperier than ever and there was a deep river going between them.

"I'll go first." Sharpay announced. She bent her knees, to get enough power and jumped successfully over the gap and landed safely on the other side. Gabriella looked at Kelsi to go next, but she shook her head. Gabriella shrugged and jumped over, in the same fashion Sharpay had.

"Come on Kelsi," Sharpay urged. Kelsi took one look at the water and shook her head.

"I can't do this." She replied. "There has to be another way." She started to move backwards, and suddenly she felt herself drop, sliding down a dark black tunnel.

"AHHHH" she screamed in fright. She landed with a thump on sandy ground.

"KELSI!" came a desperate cry from Sharpay. "Kels are you alright?" she asked. Kelsi tried to stand up, but it seemed like she had sprained her ankle. She gasped in pain and dropped down again. She looked longingly at the tunnel she had come through; it was way too steep for her to climb up again.

"I can't, it's too steep." She shouted so that they could hear above.

"Wait here, I'm going in." Sharpay told Gabriella. Sharpay slid through the hole. She found Kelsi at the bottom clutching her ankle.

"Hey you alright?" Sharpay asked.

"Just a sprained ankle." Kelsi reassured her.

_THUMP_

The two girls turned around to see Gabriella next to them.

"What are you doing here? You could have pulled us out of this hole with a rope!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I wasn't going to wait up there on my own. It's getting dark. And what rope?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Guys look." Kelsi interrupted the two and pointed to a staircase.

"Great!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Maybe it's a way out." Gabriella and Sharpay stood up, helping a limping Kelsi up the stairs. The girls arrived at the landing. There was a little pool within a foot reach, it was shimmering. They looked up to see the cone shape going up that made the night sky visible to them.

"Look we're in the volcano." Gabriella informed the other two.

"It's not going to erupt is it?" Kelsi asked fearfully.

"It's been dormant for a thousand years. I think we are pretty safe." Sharpay reassured her best friend. The girls looked at the pool again, and Sharpay noticed something that she had not noticed before.

"Look tidal waves, that means we are close to the sea." She touched the water gingerly. It was definitely safe. "I'm going to swim and see if there is a way to get out."

"Wait-"Gabriella started up Sharpay had already leapt into the water. "Never mind."

--

"Shar? Sharpay?" Kelsi called. It was almost half an hour since Sharpay had left, and the girls were worried.

"Relax. I'm sure she's fine." Gabriella reassured. As if it was planned, Sharpay popped out of the water.

"I found it. It's a 10 minute swim. If you only come up for air a few of times." Sharpay told the two. Kelsi looked unsure.

"Well I'm up for it. Anything to get me out of here." Gabriella told them.

"I'm not sure if I can do this." Kelsi told her best friend, and now her new friend Gabriella.

"Why not? You heard Sharpay; it's only 10 minute swim… unless you want to be here forever fro the rest of your life… isolated… no food…" Gabriella continued.

"OK, OK… I'll come. But there's something you should know. I can't swim." She told Gabriella.

"It's alright Kelsi, we will be beside you. We'll help you. Come on." Gabriella encouraged. Kelsi looked at her friends and smiled; they were the best. Smiling all three girls stepped into the pool. Just then, a full moon went over the entrance of the volcano, shining on the pool.

It was then, that the girls shared a magical experience. The water around them started to bubble and evaporate, but the water was not feeling warmer. The girls smiled at the beautiful sight. Blue, crystal like water; shining all around them. For some strange reason, it reminded Gabriella of Troy… she was not sure why … but she did not tell the other girls. As the moon passed over the magic of the water died down.

"Let's do this." The girls took a deep breath and swam. They gasped for air as they reached the surface of the sea. Suddenly there was a white, bright light shining over them. They squinted their eyes to get a better look to where the light was coming from… It was a rescue boat!

--

The next day Gabriella was walking along a deserted park. It was 6am in the morning, and she was out for a morning jog, and no one was around at that time. Suddenly the sprinklers turned on. Gabriella wiped her hand in anger as water sprayed all over her. She felt herself lose her balance. She turned around…

-

Kelsi was took of her robe and stepped into the bath, because she was going to school early to meet Ryan, Sharpay's twin brother to have a last minute revision for her biology test, suddenly the strangest thing happened to her…

-

Sharpay was over at the beach, ready for an early swim. She had to keep her body in shape. She stepped into the water, and she felt different. She flopped onto the sea, the ghastly salty water going into her mouth as she gasped in shock. She turned around…

--

… Each of the girls had grown a tail. It was no ordinary tail it was a fish tail…

_**OK so that was the first chapter. This chapter is the only one that is mainly like the TV series, the rest of the story now is my own creation, but there may be quotes, lines and strange situations that happen in the TV series that may appear in this story, but only little bits, not the whole episode. But that is all. This story has a different twist. **_

_**This story will be a Troyella, Ryelsi & Zekepay other characters such as Taylor, Chad, Jason… are sub characters, they do not have a main role in this, but they are friends of the main couples, so they make appearances.**_

_**I also thought that I should give the characters a different attitude and characteristics – mainly because I believe that there is a lot more to the characters than what they appear in the movie, and I also don't want Gabriella in my story to be the shy, smart one. It wanted to give her a twist, and maybe make her seem like Rikki's character in the TV series. So here is a little synopsis of the character.**_

**GABRIELLA – rebellious, wild, adventurous, aloof, athletic, witty, likes to be challenged, kind of smart but does not show it & laid back.**

**SHARPAY – athletic (swimming), confident, bit bossy, controlling, considerate, always prepared, cautious & she cares a lot about her what her family think of her.**

**KELSI – shy, awkward & insecure, empathetic, has a huge crush on Ryan but too shy to say and sacred of rejection.**

**RYAN – Sharpay's brother, smart, is in love with Kelsi but hasn't admitted it, scientific and very academically gifted. **

**TROY – bad boy in town, thinks that he is the best, does not like getting out-smarted, thins that he can get away with anything because his dad is rich, arrogant, but later on has a soft side, always trying to impress his father, excellent swimmer. **

**ZEKE – comes in at a very late stage in this story. He meets Sharpay at the Café where they both work. Thing may or may not go very well for them. Always trying to impress Sharpay, excellent cook, very cool and laid back.**

_**Tell me what you think about it and whether I should write more. Because if you don't like it… I'm not going to waste my time making the next chapter. R&R.**_

_**Thanks a lot.**_

_**Kitty x **_


	2. Power

"…and the next thing I know, I have a tail." Kelsi finished. The girls were gathered around her house to discus the strange, weird thing that they had just experience.

"I know, for a moment, I actually felt like water, and then 10 seconds later, I had a tail." Gabriella inputted.

"This is strange. It's not normal. And the strange thing is this only happened after last night at Mako." Sharpay said.

"Maybe we're not the only ones; maybe there are others like us." Kelsi said. Sharpay and Gabriella looked at her sceptically.

"Let me put this into context for you Kelsi. Do you see any other 17 year old girls in pools or at the beach with a tail 10 seconds after they touched water?" Gabriella asked. Kelsi did not reply. "Thought not."

"So what are we going to do? We can't live the rest of our lives as half fishes. I mean I have a swimming tournament coming up in 2 months but I can't practice at the local pool if I am going to grow a tail." Sharpay whined.

"Your swimming competition is the last thing on our minds; we have a more major crisis here." Gabriella argued. The girls glared at each other. Kelsi looked back and forth between them nervously. To her luck the front doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting someone?" Sharpay asked. Kelsi shook her head no.

She opened the door to find Sharpay's twin Ryan there standing with some biology revision books. _Of course, how could she forget? It was her study session with Ryan today. _

"Ryan, hey," Kelsi said. Ryan walked into the house to find his sister and the new girl sitting there looking quite annoyed.

"Our revision session was today right?" Ryan asked, Kelsi nodded.

"But maybe it is a better idea if you come tomorrow." Kelsi suggested.

"Why, it's not like I am interrupting a girl talk is it? Besides I've known both of you for years; no secrets between us. Right?" Ryan asked.

"Sure of course, but just leave for now." Kelsi said pushing him out of the door. "Maybe we should tell him."

"No Kelsi, no one is to know about this. Even our parents, you got that? We need to figure this our for ourselves." Gabriella ordered. For the first time Sharpay agreed with Gabriella and Kelsi reluctantly agreed.

"Good. So I think we need to try this out again. See if it was a one off thing…" Gabriella suggested.

"But that means going in the water." Kelsi said.

"Yes, but you never know until you find out." Gabriella replied.

"I'm not going." Kelsi said.

"Well I am, what about you?" She asked Sharpay. Sharpay nodded.

"I'm up for it."

"Now all we need is a place to do this, where there will be no one else." Gabriella told the two girls.

"I know a place."

--

"Let's do this." Gabriella and Sharpay held each others hands as they walked towards the sea. They were at Ryan's secret fishing spot.

"Are you sure you don't want to come Kels?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm positive." The girls shrugged before placing their feet into the water.

_1…2…3…4…5…6…_

Before they could reach seven they had transformed into mermaids. They looked at each other and giggled. They looked ridiculous in a tail and a scaly bikini just lying there on the beach. Kelsi sighed as she watched her friends turning into mermaids; if only she was courageous enough to do that.

Unfortunately at that moment, Ryan arrived with his fishing equipment.

"Ryan what are you doing here?" Kelsi asked rather loudly, trying to warn the girls to hide. Gabriella and Sharpay tried their best in a tail to move; it was not so easy the tails were extremely heavy. They managed to hide their bodies behind rocks.

"Seeing as it is my secret fishing spot and the fact that I am holding my fishing pole, what does it look like I'm here for?" Ryan asked rhetorically.

"Well you can't fish today." Kelsi told him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because we're here Ryan." Sharpay called over the rocks, propping her head on the rocks, but hiding her body underneath the rocks. Gabriella followed Sharpay in the same manner.

"That doesn't matter. You girls are just swimming. I don't mind." Ryan said shrugging as if it was no deal. Sharpay nor Kelsi could think of anything to keep him away. Thankfully Gabriella knew what to say.

"We're naked Ryan." She told him. Sharpay gasped, but nodded. Ryan's eyes widened.

"Well like I said, I don't mind besides, I've seen Sharpay when she was younger, she's my twin you know." Kelsi gaped at him.

"Leave Ryan NOW!" Kelsi ordered. Ryan put his hands up in defence and left but stopped.

"You come with?" He asked her. She nodded as she left.

--

"What was that back there?" Ryan asked Kelsi as they walked through a park near their school. Kelsi shrugged.

"What's with the new girl?" Ryan tried again.

"Her name's Gabriella, and I guess you can say something happened that has brought us to be together." Kelsi explained. Ryan just nodded. Before Ryan could say anything else a very angry Troy Bolton came riding in his motorbike and parked dangerously close to them. He stormed up to Kelsi.

"Look here Neilson; I don't like the fact that you took my boat, got stuck at Mako last night and my Dad had the Insurance and Vehicle police at the door this morning." Troy informed her with venom in his eyes. His normal aquamarine eyes were now a deep shade of black.

"You said that we can keep the boat Troy." Kelsi said awkwardly. Troy moved towards Kelsi in a menacing way but Ryan blocked his path.

"Ah look at that, the wimpy nerd is trying to protect his girl." Troy teased. Kelsi felt anger building up inside of her.

"Leave him alone." Kelsi warned him. Troy continued taunting and teasing Ryan and Kelsi. Kelsi was finding it hard to maintain her anger. She felt a new course of energy rushing through every vein in her body. Her concentration was on a fire hydrant next to her. Her hand moved jaggedly, it was like this new energy was passing through her hand and onto the fire hydrant. Kelsi gasped as water shot out of the fire hydrant and soaked Troy. The force of the water knocked Troy down. Troy rolled down the hill and landed in the lake of the park. Ryan suppressed his laughter and Kelsi looked at her hands shocked.

She ran away from the scene, she had to warn the other girls before they found themselves in a situation like her.

--

Within an hour all three girls were surrounding a glass of water.

"What is it that you wanted to show us?" Sharpay asked.

"Just watch." Kelsi replied. Like before, she concentrated all her energy on a glass of water. The water bubbled before finally arising, like it was a snake. The water just kept coming and coming.

"Where is the excess water coming from?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know." Kelsi replied, shrugging. She had lost her concentration on the water, Sharpay gasped as it headed her way, and it was centimetres away from falling on her. She held her hand out in some hope that it would stop. Seconds later she cautiously opened her eyes. She had not felt a drop of water on her. She gasped in shock as she saw a frozen ice that once used to be the water that was supposed to be drenching her.

"Did I do that?" She asked more to herself than to the others.

"It wasn't me." Gabriella said.

"And it definitely wasn't me." Kelsi said.

"Wow." Sharpay whispered.

"You try Gabriella. You're bound to have some sort of power as well." Kelsi suggested. Gabriella nodded , she was excited but she did not let it show. She too concentrate all her energy. She felt power rushing through her body. She watched as the water broke out of its ice and melted, drenching Sharpay unintentionally.

"Thanks." Sharpay said sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's not like I knew what was going to happen." Gabriella said in her defence. Kelsi nodded.

"She's right you know." She said.

"So to add to all the extra trouble we have, now were are like Spiderman, but instead of shooting webs we can control water. Life just got a whole lot easier." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"But we all have to agree to tell no one." Sharpay told the other two. They nodded.

--

The next day wasn't exactly easier either. The girls found something else that added to their powers.

Kelsi walked downstairs to her father and sister. Her parents had recently divorced and things were not easy around the house, and now she was a mermaid to add to the troubles. Her father was just leaving to go to work.

"Kelsi, dad says that you have to make me breakfast." Amy badgered her sister. Kelsi sighed annoyed, she had other thing on her mind.

"Make it for yourself." She told Amy as she poured herself a glass of milk. Amy whined.

"No. But if your not then I'll have this." She said as she grabbed the glass of milk that her sister was about to drink and took it. Kelsi was very annoyed. She thought that it would be funny it the milk 'accidentally' poured over Amy. She concentrated her power and she worked her hand to make the glass tremble and pour over Amy, but the exact opposite happened. A sudden gush of wind entered the room as the glass shook itself out of Amy's hands and smashed on the floor.

Kelsi looked at her hand unbelievingly and then ran out of the door.

--

Gabriella walked out of her house and out to where the laundry was. She sighed as she saw her clothes were not dry as it rained through the night. She thought that it would do no harm if she used her power to dry the clothes.

Energy poured out of her hand, but instead of drying her clothes; lightning shot out of the sky and made one of her tops catch on fire.

Gabriella gasped as she grabbed the top and put it on the ground, stomping it to make the fire go out. When had she had the power to set things on fire and bring lightning?

--

Sharpay was making herself a sandwich for lunch. As she grabbed the ham from the fridge she noticed that her younger brother had left the freezer door open.

"Michael close the freezer door next time!" Sharpay shouted. She sighed as she saw that most of the frozen foods were no longer frozen and was dripping. She saw no harm in using her power to make things cold again.

She sighed in pleasure, at least this mermaid thing had some use in life. But her thought were interrupted as she heard crackling behind her. Slowly she turned around to see that the whole fridge and half the table had frozen.

She thought that she only had the ability to make water freeze not solid objects too. At that exact unfortunate moment, her parents as well as her brothers came down the stairs. There expressions matched Sharpay's.

"I think we left the air conditioning on for too long." Sharpay stuttered nervously before jolting out of the room as well as the house; forgetting about her lunch.

Ryan looked suspiciously at his sister as she left. As her twin, he knew when she lied and when she was nervous. And this was one of those times. What on earth was going on?

**OK guys that was chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Like I said mine is not going to be the exact replica of the TV series, you may see some things popping in and out that was originally from the TV series but other than that it is going to be ORIGINAL. **

**Thanks for your patience in waiting for me to upload.**

**xyou'rethemusicinmex**


	3. Control

**Chapter 3**

People say that when you have power, you should learn to control it and never let it get out of hand; but things are easier said than done. Kelsi, Sharpay and Gabriella were in turmoil with their new abilities. Being a sixteen year old was not so easy anymore. They had to take so many precautions with everything they do; because if you just add water… things will not be pretty.

Their secret was not like a normal one. They were mermaids, how many sixteen year olds have the power to grown a tail and control different aspects of power? They knew what they had to do. Each day before and after school, they got together practicing discipline and control. Even if things did not go as planned, they never gave up. Like they say practice makes perfect. But one unfortunate morning, their secret had just been revealed to another person.

Ryan Evans walked along the shore line on a bright Saturday morning. The golden sun was just rising over the horizon. The scene was beautiful. Within metres from his favourite fishing spot, he heard voices, female voices. Intrigued, he hid under a large rock peeping over it slightly to see his sister and friends, and a large bubble of water in mid-air. Ryan blinked feverently and pinched his arm multiple times to make sure that this was not a dream. On the sand was Gabriella with what seemed to be a tail… a fish tail. Being brave he came out of his hiding place.

"What the hell is this?" Ryan asked. The girls screamed in fright and shock. Looking at each other a couple of times, they all jumped into the water swimming off. Kelsi was a bit unsure, but she did not want to be the one to explain things to Ryan so she took off as well. Ryan stared at the spot Kelsi had been standing in; she couldn't swim!

Settling himself on the sand, Ryan thought about what he had just witnessed. How scientifically impossible that was. Ryan expected them to be back in a couple of minutes as he knew that no one was able to keep hold of their breath for that long, but they never came back. Becoming worried, Ryan pulled out his cell phone and speed dialled his sisters number, there was no answer.

"I can't believe how stupid we were to try that out in broad daylight! It was just Ryan this time but what if it were someone else? We would be in a circus by now." Sharpay exclaimed as they were in the moon pool.

"I can't believe that I swam this far and survived." Kelsi exclaimed.

"I can't believe that Ryan saw me with a tail!" Gabriella exclaimed. The three girls were speaking over one another.

"Okay, OKAY!" Sharpay shouted taking control as usual. "What's done is done. We will eventually have to go back home. At least you don't have to explain to your twin brother how you managed to get water in mid air, grow a tail, jump into water and swim off!"

"You don't have to do that alone; we'll come with." Kelsi suggested.

"We will? … I... I mean we will." Gabriella replied.

"We're all in this together. We got into this mess by ourselves and we have to get through it together." Kelsi told them.

"It doesn't mean that we have to get married does it?" Gabriella joked, hoping to get a smile on their serious faces. She did. The girls were laughing.

"Right, back we go then." Sharpay said.

With no answer from his sister; Ryan was beyond worried. He was pacing up and down in his room. If he kept at that any longer, he would create a hole in the floor. He did not know what to do; whether he should tell his parent or wait for his sister to return and make sure that he had not been seeing things. There were so many thought running through his head, but everything stopped as the front door slammed shut. His sister's voice filled the house. Ryan had never been so relieved. He ran downstairs and grabbed his sister by the shoulders.

"We need to talk." He declared. Sharpay and the girls nodded.

"But not here." She whispered; eyeing her parents and younger brother who were in the room looking at the four teenagers oddly. Before you could click your fingers the four were out the house and back on Ryan's 'secret' fishing spot.

"Ok, ask us anything you want to know." Kelsi said, dying to get this over and done with.

"What I saw earlier, was not a prank?" Ryan asked, slightly hoping that it was really all a big joke on him. But when the girls shook their head no, his face fell.

"So you really have a tail?" Ryan asked Gabriella in particular.

"We all do." Gabriella informed him.

"That's why you quit the swimming team?" Ryan asked his sister. Sharpay loved swimming; she had been ever since she was 6 years old. When she announced at the dinner table last night that she quit, everyone was surprised.

"I can't risk it." She told him. "Today you found out, tomorrow if the whole world finds out, we'd be some science experiment, getting probed and etc."

"How did this happen?" Ryan asked.

"That night we were trapped in Mako Island…" Sharpay told her brother the whole story.

"OK last question, how was there a large bubble of water in mid-air earlier on?" Ryan asked as he digested everything they had told him so far.

"Oh that's easy," Kelsi spoke up. She directed all her power with her hand at the ocean water. Suddenly it started rising up; all was going well until there was a strong surge of wind. Kelsi fought with all her might to keep everything under control, but gave up. She sighed in dismay.

"That's cool." Ryan said. But Sharpay shook her head.

"There's more." She told him. She too concentrated her power in her hand at the ocean, at first the part that she had been directing at froze but the next second everything went out of hand and a large area containing water froze up.

"Ah!" Ryan exclaimed.

"There's even more." Gabriella added. She too directed her energy at the place where Sharpay had frozen. Slowly the frozen ice began to melt, but like the other two, the water set on fire, before gradually dying out.

"Wow." Ryan said in amazement.

"The fire, the ice and the wind aren't meant to happen. We can't control it. That's what we were doing this morning and every other morning for the past week, trying to gain control." Sharpay told Ryan.

"I might be able to help you there." Ryan told them.

"See, I told you that we should have told Ryan." Kelsi grinned.

"Oh and Ryan, you can't tell anybody not even Mum and Dad. You weren't even meant to find out." Sharpay informed him.

"But what about our family's no secret policy?" Ryan asked.

"Well I guess that rule will have to bend." Sharpay sighed. "Pink promise?" Sharpay asked. Ryan nodded, when he and Sharpay pinky promised it was usually a huge secret that never is revealed to anyone else. He respected Sharpay's wish.

"So about control and discipline. Let's go over to our house and I will teach you." Ryan said. The girls grinned.

Holding a paint brush in her hand and staring at a blank canvas, Gabriella sighed.

"How on earth is this meant to teach us about discipline and control?" Gabriella asked exasperatedly.

"It's like that Chinese saying. If you want to fly like a butterfly don't flap like a crow. It's all in the control of the paint brush. If you succeed that, then you will be able to control you powers."

"Why do I want to fly?" Gabriella retorted.

"Just do it." Ryan told her. Rolling her eyes, she started to copy the picture on the easel. The strokes of the brush were very delicate and fine with detail. Things were falling into place as she learned to control the brush with her hand.

A good half an hour later each one of the girls had produced a painting almost like the one that they were given.

"Good." Ryan told each one of them. "Now try with your powers." He instructed looking at the glass that of water that they had been using to clean their brush. Sharpay was first up and surprisingly everything was under control and she only froze the water in the cup.

"I did it!" She squealed with delight. Gabriella grinned as she was next, she had the same result as Sharpay she had boiled the water and not set it on fire and there was not lightening. Kelsi was last, she was nervous. The other girls had managed but what if she did not?

"Come on Kelsi you can do it." Gabriella encouraged. Those were the only words she needed; just a boost of confidence. She concentrated on the water and a bubble listed out of the water, no wind, nothing.

"You are the best Ryan." Kelsi exclaimed as she lowered the bubble of water back down into the cup. The girls hugged him, even Gabriella.

"This is the start to a beautiful friendship." Gabriella told him as they hugged happily.

**There you go another chapter; I just wanted this out of the way about how they struggled to control and how Ryan helped and how Ryan found out. Do you think that I rushed it? Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is allowed. Thank you.**

**xyou'rethemusicinmex**


End file.
